


Taking Matters Into Her Own Hands

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye knows about the engagement ring Grant's hidden in the drawer and that his low self-esteem has him too terrified to ask so she decides to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Matters Into Her Own Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

Skye knew about the ring hidden in the drawer and just hadn’t said anything because she wanted to see how long it took Grant to ask. But when it became clear that his low self esteem had him terrified to ask (she once again cursed his family and Garrett) she decided to take matters into her own hands and propose to him. She really couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her days with the love of her life. So she walked around in circles trying to figure out a way to catch him off guard and ask.

Bobbi wandered into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and paused when she saw Skye pacing. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out a way to propose to Ward.” She blew out a breath and then beamed at the thought of the look on his face. Skye knew she’d definitely catch him off guard and looked forward to it (surprising him with something usually tended to end badly but not this time).

“The ring in your drawer?”

“The ring in our drawer,” Skye confirmed. She tapped her foot on the floor and Bobbi’s left eye twitched at the sound.

“Just get down on one knee and ask, Skye. You don’t have to freak out about it. And good luck!” Bobbi sipped her coffee and then went off to find her wayward husband.

After some unhelpful advice from Melinda and Phil, Skye decided to say fuck it and listen to Bobbi. Just asking couldn’t hurt, could it? At least she hoped so. Fuck, no wonder Grant couldn’t work up the courage to do this.

Grant walked into the living room to find his girlfriend frantically pressing buttons on the remote and frowned. “Hey, is something wrong?”

She laughed nervously. “Nothing’s wrong. Why would you think that?” 

“Because you’re freaking out,” he pointed out. Was there something the matter? Were her powers acting up again? He’d help her any way he could, unless it had something to do with him and maybe it did. Had he fucked something up? Grant wouldn’t be surprised if he had since that was all he did (damn it, he needed to listen to his therapist and think positively instead of focusing on the lies Garrett poured down his throat for fifteen years and his family prior to that).

Skye took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down because she didn’t want to freak him out for no reason. “I’m okay, Grant.” She forced a smile onto her smile and hoped he bought it, realizing she too had chickened out. She’d work her way back up to it, however, and wasn’t going to back down next time.

“You sure?” He couldn’t help but worry that she was mad at him and he had no clue why.

“I’m sure.” And then she sighed. “You know what? Screw this.” The look of fear in Grant’s eyes made her wince but it turned into shock when she got down on one knee.

“What are you doing, Skye?” He was having a hard time processing his and his heart pounding so hard only made it worse.

Skye smiled at through the tears that began to build. “Grant Douglas Ward, you are my soul mate. We’ve seen each other at our worsts - and our worsts were horrible - but we’re at our best now. And holy fuck, there really is a reason why we don’t do this.” She had to stop to choke back sobs. “I love you, baby. So, can I make a honest man out of you?” Skye paused briefly when he let out a tearful snort. “Will you marry me?” God, her nerves were all over the place.

“Fuck yes!” He laughed when she surged up and kissed him. “I love you too,” a weeping Grant proclaimed.

She stood up with his help when he offered her his hand. They started swaying back and forth to music Skye turned on. “I feel relieved now that that’s over with. Freaked myself out,” she admitted.

Grant kissed his fiancee and moaned into her mouth. “You did pretty well for coming up with that on the spur of the moment.” 

Skye shrugged her shoulders. “I can think on my feet.” And then something occurred to her. “Hey, not to ruin the moment or anything but will you please go get the ring I know you have hidden?”

He went to ask her how she knew but the answer was obvious. He kissed her again. “I’ll be right back,” Grant promised before departing like a bat out of hell to get the engagement ring.

Skye tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her fiance (fuck) to return and then screeched when Trip suddenly appeared in front of her (the room shook for a brief few seconds as a result). “Congrats, girl! That was romantic as hell.”

“What have we told you about using your invisibility for trolling purposes? Damn it, Trip!” The room shook again but stopped as soon as Grant stepped back into the room with ring in hand.

He rolled his eyes. “Haven’t you two been told enough times not to use your powers against each other?”

Trip looked contrite. “Sorry? But congratulations! Put that damn ring on your girl’s finger, though,” he ordered.

Skye looked at Grant. “You heard the man,” she teased.

He rushed to her side and nervously slid the ring up her finger. “I hope you like it. We can exchange it if you want.”

She shook her head and teared up again. “No, it’s perfect. Thank you for knowing exactly what I’d like.” Skye was thrilled she had withheld from opening the box and kept this a surprise.

Grant picked her up and they twirled around for a few seconds, only stopping when Skye complained she was dizzy. Bobbi peaked her head in. “So?” she asked.

Skye held out her hand. “He said yes!”

Bobbi squealed and that set off Skye and the two women proceeded to grab each other and start jumping up and down. Trip and Grant just rubbed at their ears. “I’m getting married,” Grant breathed. God, he was just so happy he didn’t know how to handle it. He was forever grateful the team had accepted him back because they were his family and he needed them.

“Yeah you are!” Trip clapped him on the back and Grant flinched, unable to stop the instinctual habit. He accepted Trip’s apology and then moved on.

He pulled Skye into his arms as Bobbi continued to admire the ring. She whistled. “You have great taste in jewelry, Ward.”

“Thanks?” Grant was just glad Skye seemed to love it.

That night, the entire team went out to celebrate Skye and Grant’s engagement, and the team toasted to Skye taking initiative. Skye would always be thankful (and never regretful) that she had taken matters into her own hands.


End file.
